


promises

by senshines



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Idiots in Love, Kagehina Day 2020, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Play Fighting, Post-Canon, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Self-Indulgent, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senshines/pseuds/senshines
Summary: The crown of Hinata’s head presses into Kageyama’s chest, bright eyes sparkling and unblinking like they usually did whenever an idea miraculously sparks in Hinata’s Volleyball-ridden brain, refusing to be forgotten until he speaks it.Kageyama doesn’t expect much coming out from Hinata’s mouth. It’s probably a passing comment about how Kageyama looks like the blue bug-eyed fish on the television screen currently, or how he’s hungry again despite inhaling a steaming hot meat bun from 7-Eleven half an hour ago.“If we win nationals next year, I’m going to propose to you.”-or, kagehina make a promise for nationals and hinata intends to keep it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 26
Kudos: 360





	promises

**Author's Note:**

> happy kagehina day 2020 everybody!! i love soulmates and kagehina are definition of soulmates so i just had to write something for my comfort characters and my comfort ship (´ ω `♡)

There’s two sheets of paper on Kageyama’s hotel room table. ‘Hinata Shoyo’, and the number 10 written onto one and ‘Kageyama Tobio’ and the number 9 scribbled onto the other on the blanks for their name and his jersey number respectively for the Japan national team. 

The hotel room is dim. The only light sources being a bedside lamp, the television and a digital clock with the white numerals ‘23 05’ glowing against a dark background. 

“Tobio?” Shoyo whispers into the quiet room, any other thought on his mind is immediately lost as Kageyama’s arms hold Hinata closely, both pairs of eyes on the television that plays a late night animal documentary. 

Kageyama hums at the mention of his name on Hinata’s lips, tearing his eyes away from the animal documentary to tilt his head downwards. 

Indigo irises lock onto soft brown and a familiar warmth blooms in Kageyama’s heart, creeping like vines from his chest to the tips of his fingers and toes. Perfectly manicured hands are clasped on top of Hinata’s abs, while the calloused and rough skin of Hinata’s hands rest atop Kageyama’s well-maintained setter hands. Hinata’s legs are between Kageyama’s thighs, his arms and shoulders wrapped in Kageyama’s Schweiden Adlers jacket whilst he leans comfortably into Kageyama’s chest. 

The crown of Hinata’s head presses into Kageyama’s chest, bright eyes sparkling and unblinking like they usually did whenever an idea miraculously sparks in Hinata’s Volleyball-ridden brain, refusing to be forgotten until he speaks it. 

Kageyama doesn’t expect much coming out from Hinata’s mouth. It’s probably a passing comment about how Kageyama looks like the blue bug-eyed fish on the television screen currently, or how he’s hungry again despite inhaling a steaming hot meat bun from 7-Eleven half an hour ago. 

“If we win nationals next year, I’m going to propose to you.” 

He wasn’t expecting that either. 

Kageyama blinks once, then twice. Nothing but the soft narration from the television can be heard, not even Hinata’s usually noisy breathing. 

Hinata figures his words fell on deaf ears, opening his mouth to speak again. 

“Did you hear me, bakageyama? I’m going to-” 

“I heard you, dumbass!” 

There’s not a shadow of a doubt in his mind that his face is flushing red, judging from the heat radiating off his cheeks when he lifts his hands from Hinata’s waist to cover his blushing cheeks. 

Just as Kageyama believes he’d hidden his blush from Hinata, there are fingers curling around his palms, trying to pull Kageyama’s hands away from his face. Kageyama can't help but note the feel of Hinata’s fingers on his. 

The feeling of calloused skin, hardened and thickened from the valuable years he’d spent in Rio, gaining experience and rebuilding his Volleyball foundation, was so _different_ from the soft skin of the hand Kageyama would slip his own hand into whenever they walked home together as second and third years. 

It’s so vastly different from what he remembers. 

“Eh… Yamayama, you’re cute when you blush.” A soft giggle accompanies Hinata’s bright smile, sparkling eyes still pointed up at him. 

And yet, it’s so _familiar._ That smile of Shouyou’s that rivals the sun and reawakens the vicious butterflies in his stomach and are now fluttering around aimlessly, sending his heart into a frenzy of rapid palpitations that has his head reeling. 

There’s a sudden urge to push Hinata’s face away from his line of sight and Kageyama does just that. He presses his hand to Hinata’s cheek, shoving him away till he falls onto his side. And judging by the string of insults Hinata spews at Kageyama’s action, it’s much to Hinata’s disagreement. 

Not a second is wasted before Hinata is getting back at him, slipping free of Kageyama’s hold to tackle the setter into the mattress. A playful smirk finds its way onto his lips as his back collides with the mattress. They push and shove each other around the king sized bed, getting so caught up in wrestling each other with their new strengths from their time apart that the bed cover has somehow ended up on the carpeted floors. 

Nothing has changed since high school, has it? 

“Yield, Bakageyama! Declare me victor!” Kageyama’s arms are pinned above his head, his wrists are bound by Hinata’s hands as he straddles him, pressing his weight down on Kageyama’s thighs and rendering him immobile. 

His face scrunches up into a grimace when Kageyama squirms around in his hold, only to find himself without any chance of possible escape and is begrudgingly forced to acknowledge Hinata’s win. 

“Fine. 1097 wins for you.” The grimace on his face is quick to fall when he rolls his eyes, the corners of his lips are even pulled upwards oh so slightly. 

“See! That wasn’t so hard now, was it.” The grip around Kageyama’s wrists is released and Hinata slides off his thighs, letting his body fall onto the mattress, next to an unmoving Kageyama. 

There’s a silence that washes over them, a comfortable one. Their voices are caught in their throats as they lay next to each other, panting heavily from their earlier wrestling match. 

Their heads loll to the sides, cheeks pressed up against the mattress as their gazes connect for another time. 

And the sparkle in Hinata’s eyes as he smiles somehow has Kageyama’s heart doing more flips and trips than when their bodies and limbs were flush against each other’s skin, warmth from their bodies seeping into the other’s skin and the mattress underneath them. 

Kageyama smiles too, nowhere near as bright and toothy and wide as Hinata’s, but it’s on his lips; true and genuine and lopsided cutely. 

“When we win nationals?” Kageyama asks, his words and voice vulnerable and cautious. 

“When we win nationals.” Hinata says, words dripping with a new found determination and certainty. 

Their hands seek each other’s, meeting in the middle of the space between their bodies laid next to each other. Their hands slip into each other’s, fingers greedily interweaving with each other’s until they’re satisfied. Their bodies are heavy with combined exhaustion from their earlier match and their playful fight. 

Hinata’s eyelids grow heavier with every passing minute. But he doesn’t want to drift off to sleep just yet. He’s waited too long to be back by Kageyama’s side, to hear him, to see him, to _hold_ him. 

“Sleep, dumbass.” 

Did Kageyama just read his mind? 

“I’ll be here when you wake up. We have plenty of time to talk then, right?” 

Hinata lets his heavy eyelids fall over his tired eyes, humming sleepily in agreement, his body feeling inexplicably warm despite the lack of blankets covering him. 

“Unless you’re going to run off to somewhere else on the opposite end of the Earth _again_?” 

A laugh slips through Hinata’s lips, his chest shaking a little with sleepy laughter. 

“No need to... I’m finally here.” 

Here, fulfilling the promise he made 10 years ago after his first and last junior high game, standing on those stairs with tears streaming down his cheeks. Here, standing on the world stage with Kageyama, as a rival _and_ a partner once more. Here, laying next to Kageyama with their fingers interlaced. No longer is the feeling on the palm of his skin a phantom touch, ghosting and fleeting, the weight in his hand anchoring him to this moment in reality. 

“Yeah, you‘re here.” 

———— 

The squeak of Hinata’s shoes has the stadium erupting in deafening yells, cheers and hoots. They know what’s coming as Hinata extends one leg behind the other, the red fabric of his jersey — with his last name and hisnumber 10 — snug around his broader back and wider shoulders. 

Even Kageyama can’t help but pull his gaze away from the ball for a split second when he hears the squeak of rubber against the court flooring. Hinata brown irises are focused solely on the ball, his tongue swiping his dry lips as if starving. 

Hinata’s acquired his run-up distance and Kageyama’s fingers twitch instinctively, itching for a ball to set to his number 10. Hinata’s arms are pulled back, arched perfectly in the shape of wings, preparing to soar high above the net. A smile creeps up onto his face as he pushes off his back leg, springing himself forward with incredible speed and force that Kageyama barely recognised as his highschool partner. 

“Kageyama!” Yaku calls out, bumping the hall perfectly to Kageyama’s outstretched hands. 

Hinata jumps—no, flies—above the net. His perfect form only emphasised by the lights hanging from the stadium ceiling: One hand in front of him, the other pulled back behind his head. His back follows the curve of his arm, arching beautifully to his knees and his legs tucked behind him. 

Everyone’s left speechless whenever Hinata soars and Kageyamacan hardly resist the smirk that creeps onto his face. 

_That’s my partner._ He wants to scream to the world. 

The same exhilarating thrill of everyone’s astonished eyes on Hinata when he jumps. The same pride coursing through his veins at his partner. The same joy he feels when he plays Volleyball with the person who made him fall in love with the sport all over again. 

It’s like he’s playing in highschool again. 

And true to his high school self: how can Kageyama resist setting the ball to a perfect form like that? 

“Hinata!” Kageyama calls out to his partner, pinpointing the perfect spot for Hinata’s spike. Immediately after, blockers are quickly forming a wall in front of his number 10. 

“Yer too slow.” Atsumu says to the other team’s blockers. In a futile attempt to block Hinata’s spike, they’ve jumped with their arms outstretched. 

Kageyama sets. The ball zips through the air. The blockers are tall, yet their hands can barely reach Hinata’s elbows. Hinata’s hand swings forward, connecting with the ball. 

The ball is slammed into the ground, the noise echoing off the floor. 

There’s a shrill blow of the whistle and a wave of the referee’s hand has the stadium erupting in thunderous applause and roaring cheers. 

Japan won. 

_They’ve_ won. 

There’s a moment of surrealism that hits Hinata harder than a freight train. It all feels like a dream. His first time on the international stage and he’s won his first game with Japan’s national team. 

Hinata just won his first _nationals_ with his and Kageyama’s minus-tempo quick. 

He’s won nationals with Kageyama once again. 

In the instant his feet land on the floor, he’s getting swarmed by sweaty bodies, joyful laughter and bright smiles. Bokuto and Atsumu presumably leading the Japan team into a group hug judging by how they’re the ones directly hugging Hinata and the pride oozing from their voices when they call Hinata “our Shouyou”. 

(“Did‘cha see our Shouyou, Bo-kun?” “Hah! You sure showed them Shouyou!”) 

The euphoria that everyone’s experiencing reaches Hinata once the surrealism wears off. A grin splits across his cheeks — so wide and so bright he doesn’t notice the stinging in his eyes or the teardrop that falls down his cheek. 

Hinata blinks away the gloss over his eyes to catch a glimpse of Kageyama’s number 9, a few feet away from the team’s group hug. Shouyou gives his teammates a final squeeze before gently nudging himself out of the pile with his shoulders and elbows. 

Though once he’s escaped the hug, a pair of arms are immediately wrapping around his waist and hoisting him into the air, making Shouyou yelp in surprise at the sudden and _very_ public display of affection. 

Hinata hears the cheers in the stadium grow even louder and rowdier, and the announcers are saying something, but it all falls on deaf ears. 

Right now, Tobio’s looking at him like he’s the only thing left in this world and Shouyou’s looking back at him. An inferno of the bluest flames is burning in Tobio’s deep blue eyes that the pride in them is indisputable. Smaller hands are caressing Tobio’s sweaty cheeks as he’s slowly lowered back to the floor, long arms still hooked around Hinata’s waist. 

“Shouyou?” 

The way his name falls off Tobio’s tongue sends shivers down his spine; barely above a whisper, voice high and giddy from their victory and a promise from a year ago that’s etched into both their memories. 

Shouyou leans in, letting their foreheads knock against each other which has him snickering under his breath while Tobio shoots him a look, the corner of his lips curling upwards. 

“That promise you made a year ago. Do you remember that?” Kageyama says, his voice growing shaky. 

“Of course I do! Did you think I’d forget it? Are you calling me forgetful, Tobio?” 

Tobio laughs, a sound that Shouyou’s missed so dearly for two whole years, the rare noise that he’s tried to coax out more in the last year, and a sound he will never tire of hearing. 

Then, Tobio pulls away from Shouyou’s hold. 

And gets down on one knee, holding out an opened velvet box with a simple silver ring inside of it. 

“Hinata Shouyou, I want to marry you too.” 

Somehow, the scene in front of Hinata feels even more surreal than winning the olympics. 

Kageyama Tobio, Hinata’s first rival, turn teammate, then _partner_ , is proposing to him. In front of a stadium that’s filled with thousands and cameras that are no doubt broadcasting this to _millions_. 

Kageyama Tobio, the person who he’s chased for so long to catch up to and stand with him on the international stage, is asking Hinata Shouyou to promise to play volleyball with him forever and even after that. 

Kageyama Tobio, who never forgot Hinata’s promise that one night in that hotel room, went out to buy a ring because there wasn’t a shadow of a doubt in his mind that they’d win the Olympics because as long as they were together, _they’re invincible._

Words fail Shouyou, his mouth going dry as he gapes like a goldfish. How can he possibly express how _gwah_ and _boom_ and _shwoop_ his heart is feeling right now? 

For a moment, there’s a silence that sweeps over the stadium and beyond that. Everyone’s eyes are on them, holding their breath for Shouyou’s response. 

Then, Shouyou’s shoes squeak against the court, the spiker turning on his heel and sprinting out of the gymnasium. Hushed whispers and murmurs quickly erupt amongst the spectators, confusion and speculation quickly spreading. 

Tobio blinks once, then twice. His heart, that was pounding with anticipation and anxiety just seconds ago, had suddenly stopped beating. Bile rises to his throat as dread and doubt pool in Tobio’s stomach. His head drops, tears glossed over his eyes as a lump forms in his throat. 

_We won nationals, didn’t we?_

His arms grow heavy, and drop back to his side with the opened ring box still in his palm. 

“Kageyama Tobio!” Shouyou’s voice booms, and everyone’s heads whip towards the spiker, standing at the doors of the gymnasium, panting heavily with something in his palms. 

Shouyou’s body moves faster than lightning flashes in the sky, leaping into Tobio’s arms and causing his setter to lose his balance. Stumbling backwards till his back collides with ground with a painful thud. 

“Oi, that hurt-” Tobio mumbles with a hiss and a scrunched expression, rubbing the back of his hand with his empty palm after pushing himself to sit upright with his hands. 

“You knew _I_ wanted to propose first!” Shouyou’s eyebrows are furrowed together, lips turned into a pout as he hooks his arms securely around Tobio’s neck, kneeling over Tobio. 

Tobio is stunned into silence momentarily before exploding. 

“You’re seriously being competitive when I’m proposing to you?!” 

“Yes?” Shouyou answers, as if it was more than obvious. His head tilting inquisitively as one of his eyebrows quirked up. A laugh slips past Tobio’s lips, genuine and full. He sets the ring box in his palm on the ground, bringing his hands up to hold Shouyou’s sweaty cheeks. 

“Dumbass.” Tobio whispers, but his words have no bite or bark behind them. Shouyou only beams at that, brown eyes staring straight into his indigo that has his heart doing flips and his stomach erupting in butterflies. 

“Your dumbass.” 

Shouyou presses his lips against Tobio’s. And the stadium explodes with volume. It’s almost louder than when they’d won nationals. 

Both their eyelids fall over their eyes, Shouyou’s free hand moving to similarly hold Tobio’s cheek, pulling their lips closer to each other’s. 

“Tobio, will you marry me?” Shouyou asks, when they break apart from their kiss, pinching a gold ring between his thumb and index finger. 

“I already gave you my answer.” Tobio says with a sly smile, and Shouyou glares at his face. 

“Kageyama…” Shouyou whines, clearly hoping for an answer to his question. 

Tobio presses another quick kiss to his lips. And for the first time that evening, Tobio renders Shouyou speechless. 

“Yes, Shouyou, I’ll marry you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to write something for haikyuu just cause of how much the manga and anime mean to me and even if the manga has ended, i have hope that the fandom will still be alive and kicking ( ˘⌣˘)♡(˘⌣˘ )  
> if you like please leave a kudos or a comment!!


End file.
